


Home is Where the...

by sockpuppeteer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer
Summary: Black, wrought-iron gates towered up in front of the car, early morning fog swooping in on either side and making them look even more menacing than they already were.Gerard glanced out through the back windshield and swung his gaze in a wide arc, but the fog was so thick he couldn't see more than ten feet in any direction."Uh... Are you sure this is the place?" He asked, glancing down at the sat nav warily.





	Home is Where the...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobiismycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/gifts).



> Playing pic-drabble-bingo or whatever it's called with tobiismycat 8Dv

 

Black, wrought-iron gates towered up in front of the car, early morning fog swooping in on either side and making them look even more menacing than they already were.

Gerard glanced out through the back windshield and swung his gaze in a wide arc, but the fog was so thick he couldn't see more than ten feet in any direction.

"Uh... Are you sure this is the place?" He asked, glancing down at the sat nav warily.

Frank nodded and hummed his agreement around the gummy bears stuffed into his cheeks. He pointed at the little red dot on the screen that was their car, garbled a few words, then pointed slightly ahead and tried to say something else.

Gerard, thankfully, had had years of experience translating.

"I know," he said carefully, trying not to look as unsure of himself as he felt, "But... shouldn't the gates at least be open if, like, the realtor's here? We're already late, she should totally be here."

Frank, ever helpful, shrugged.

Gerard scoffed a little. "Knew I should've brought Linds..." he muttered under his breath.

Frank just grinned, the half-chewed head of a gummy bear peeking out from between his teeth, and Gerard sighed in resignation, put the car back in gear and pulled slowly forwards.

As they got up close enough for Gerard to notice the lack of buzzer, the gates let out an almighty groan and started to swing open, seemingly of their own accord. Frank flashed him a thumbs up.

 _Must be on some kind of motion sensor,_ he figured, leaning forward for visibility and edging on down the drive, tires crunching on gravel.

The house, when they reached it, loomed out of the fog like some kind of great beast, horrifically beautiful in a way that took Gerard's breath away. It towered over them, parting the fog and reaching up into the sky before dropping away suddenly and falling down the cliff side and into the mist. Huge windows yawned down on them like the house was waking from a long slumber, and Gerard felt his jaw drop.

"Dude!" Frank cried, leaping out the car before Gerard could completely slam on the brakes. He stumbled but caught himself at the last minute, racing towards the house. "Look at this place!"

"Yeah..." Gerard replied, slowly getting out of the car and keeping his voice low, like anything louder would startle the house.

Frank raced back to him, bounced in a circle, then stopped. "Dude. Dude. This is it, right, this is the one?"

Gerard looked from Frank and back to the house a few times before he felt his lips start to curl and a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, Frankie. I think it is."


End file.
